The present invention relates to a stair climbing device, for example of a wheelchair for handicapped. More particularly, it relates to a stair climbing device which is driven by an electric motor and has a frame with two pairs of wheels turnable parallel to respective shafts.
Such a stair climbing device is disclosed, for example, in the German document DD-A-144 896 in connection with a pushcart. It has the disadvantage that both wheels of each wheel pair are rigidly connected with one another, so that during movement of this rigid structure a great supporting point extension is produced which endangers the operational safety.